Unspoken
by LexiTactics
Summary: She will always remember. A F!Azurrin ship, A.K.A. a Yuri ship. For Tumblr's Corrin Ship Week. Spoilers for FE:Fates.


So. Lexi here again, with a submission for Corrin Ship Week. Not going to lie, I... really don't know how this will be. So... have fun?

Prompt: Ways to Say I Love You

F!Azurrin, potential spoilers for Fates as a whole, but particularly Conquest.

* * *

She will always remember her.

The way she'd first calmed her, the gentle caress of her hand even as she'd growled and snapped, the lilt in her voice ever soothing even as she avoided teeth and claws.

The fleeting grasp of her hand when she chose her family, when she left for conquest and strife, and the nonjudgmental eyes that watched her go.

The way she'd smiled even bound and captive when they met again at the abandoned fort, the hug she'd given to silence her worries and fears.

The breathtaking, explosive grace with which she'd moved, twirling spinning enthralling all but the groaning king, and that rare smile tiny as she plied her art and song.

The shaky smile she'd worn even as she recovered from the strain on her life, the tremor in her arms and legs visible yet remaining just that.

The confident, almost peaceful expression she'd had when she leapt into thin air, free-fell with such certainty into the world above.

The power and energy ahead packed into her voice while in battles, song empowering all who heard it, orchestrating the clash to her rhythm.

The weight of her head on her shoulder when she fell asleep on the midst of a conversation, and the soft untouched smile that had her undisturbed.

The way she'd offered her support at the table, lending strength and conviction even as the Hoshidian prince pressured her, the hand she'd let her squeeze when she'd struggled.

The wistful look in her eyes when she described the late Hoshidian king and queen, recounting their kindness and bravery, their heartbreak at losing their second daughter.

The gentle, patient words ahead calmed her with while she'd tried to control her dragon forme, the look of joy when she was completely herself while shifted.

The shy smile when she danced for her, genuine and as real as the sudden stirring in her heart, and the cherry tinge on those pale cheeks.

The anticipatory light in her eyes when she'd -armed with her older sister's advice- told her how she felt, stuttering and stammering all the way, and that soft laugh and chaste kiss she'd been given as a result which had reassured her heart.

The grace and poise she'd shown atop her new Kinshi, lance piercing all who dared touch her dragon with a controlled fury, and the security she's given her.

The pillar she'd been after the battle after the consecutive battles against the young shrine maiden and the bitter sniper, covering for her grief and heartbreak and holding her close as she wept at what she'd done.

The cry she'd made when she shoved her out of the way of the Hoshidian princess' naginata, wincing as the silver blade nicked her side, the fierce burning determination in those normally calm eyes that matched the falcon knight's, and the loaded, simple touch of her hand just before the Nohrian advisor began his inquisition.

The tears she'd she'd with her outside the throne room, reminding her that it was okay to cry, that she'd been strong for too long; The comforting kiss which had erased her troubles for all too short a moment, reassured her that all was not in vain, that the samurai prince had died for a reason.

The way she'd sang at the front lines of the offensive against what was once the king, voice soaring above the roar of steel, as charged and powerful as the monster's blows.

The relief in her smile and the tears in her eyes when she returned from death's door, handing her the Yato and standing beside her fearless unshaken there even as the corrupted prince snarled and hissed like the bow in its hand.

The utter confidence with which she'd sung her swan song, unfaltering even as both the puppet and her died bit by bit; the final gasps of verse and voice she must have let out, far away from where she could cause her grief.

The lilt of her voice through the air at the lake where they'd first met, ethereal presence manifesting around her lover and allowing her a few more precious moments, a brief respite in which to finally say those three words-

She will always remember Azura.

She will always remember all the ways she'd said "I love you".

* * *

So. As mentioned, this was for Corrin Ship Week... Yeah. Hope you liked it?


End file.
